


Post Mortem

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śmierć dotyka każdego. Nie ważne czy jest geniuszem czy też nie. Czasami ściągamy ją sobie na głowę sami, czasami przychodzi nieproszona. I zawsze, ale to zawsze pozostawia za sobą zgliszcza w postaci cierpienia innych osób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Mortem

Mrok zapadał powoli, znacznie wolniej niżby tego chciała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak wielki błąd popełniła, przychodząc tutaj. Odkopała wspomnienia, wydobyła na światło dzienne swój największy lęk. Imię, z którym się ono wiązało, już zaczynało dźwięczeć jej w uszach.

  
  
****

  
Wchodzi tu tylko po to, by ujrzeć pozostawiony tam wczoraj kieliszek. Odrobina brunatnego płynu wciąż spoczywa na dnie, krzycząc o zachowanie rozwagi. To jednak nie było w jego stylu. Wystarczyło, by przymknęła oczy i była w stanie ujrzeć ten uśmiech, samymi kącikami warg. On wiedział lepiej, lepiej od samego Boga, że to tylko whisky.   
  
Opada zmęczona na wyświechtaną kanapę w dyżurce. Wreszcie ma czas dla swojego ukochanego kubka kawy. Ta chwila wytchnienia staje się jeszcze przyjemniejsza, gdy w lecącej piosence rozpoznaje właśnie tę. Nauczyła się rozpoznawać wstawki gitarowe, jakby sama je komponowała.   
  
Wychodzi dziś na tyle wcześnie, że niebo jest jeszcze błękitne. Ten kolor już zawsze będzie jej się kojarzył z oczami, a one z ich właścicielem. Mogły być chłodne, nieprzeniknione nawet wrogie. Dałaby wiele by, gdy zawrócili ją z parkingu napotkała je przysłonięte powiekami, rozwarły się w ironicznym błysku.   
  
Wwiercający się w jej głowę odgłos aparatury informował, że nie było szans. Prędkość była zbyt duża, zdolność reagowania zbyt mała. Cofa dłonie, które opadają jej wzdłuż ciała. Nie zdążyła nawet zacząć go ratować.   
  
Było ich pięcioro. Wściekłych, niepogodzonych z porażką, tak rzadką w ich medycznej karierze, niedowierzających i przerażonych zarazem, że pozostają sprawy, które nawet dla nich są nieosiągalne. Pierwsze łzy nadeszły, gdy grudki ziemi odbiły się od wieka trumny.

  
  
****

  
Opadła na kolana, dotykając opuszkami placów marmurowej płyty. Kochała go, ale on o tym wiedział i nie było sensu tego powtarzać. Wyzbyła się potrzeby mówienia o oczywistościach.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że w niebie jest tak samo wiele dziwek. – Uśmiechnęła się i podniosła. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, House. 


End file.
